


A Class in Cinematography

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related - A Class in Crime., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble I wrote after watching A Class in Crime that made me smile. Then I discovered that PMG directed that episode. Oh, well. Pretend he didn’t for 60 seconds!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Class in Cinematography

“Paul- wardrobe’s got you some different jeans for the beach house scene”

Paul stood up, nose still in the script.

“I’m just reading that scene - I don’t get it”

“They might need another wash- maybe some steel wool....”

“Why is Starsky even there? What’s he hoping to find?

“And you need a shorter jacket”

“How does it move the story on? It just seems like two wasted minutes”

“We’re doing a lot of low angle shots”

Paul looked up, interested

“Like Orson Welles in Citizen Kane?”

“Er. Yeah. Kinda.”

“But I still don’t get it. What’s my motivation?”

“Your what?”


End file.
